Not Just Another Wasted Hotel Room
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Chapter 1 takes place between Fi's "lecture" to Michael in the hotel room and Gilroy's phone call. Chapters 2 and 3 take place after the phone call. It's M for a reason, so if you don't like adult stories please don't click over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic. I've written a lot in my head but this is the first that actually made it to MS Word. I was kind of surprised there weren't any stories that picked up on what happened in "Friendy Fire" between Fi's dress hitting the floor and Michael stepping out on the balcony in a robe. This is my take on it, really it's just complete smut so consider yourself warned!

I would dearly love to own these characters, but I don't.

************

"Like I said, I'm not dead yet."

She looked into his eyes, not sure she understood. He sensed her uncertainty, pulling her close for a tender kiss. Her hands tentatively encircled his waist.

She returned his kiss, still not sure of his intentions. Had he really planned this? It had only been a few days since she had complained about wasted hotel rooms. She never dreamed he'd respond like this. Since their reunion in Miami sex had taken place between them on a precious few occasions, but always after a fight or when one feared they had lost the other. It was never planned.

And it was especially never planned by him. In the history of their relationship, Michael had never planned a night of sex. Fiona had, back in Ireland. But this—this was completely new for them.

She pulled away from his kiss for just a second. "Michael," she said before brushing her lips against his again. "I know, Fi," he said, his lips never leaving hers. She pulled him closer, the feel of his hardening erection against her thigh affirming his intentions.

His tongue brushed her lips, gently tracing their contours. She met the tip of his tongue with her own, and heard Michael's breath catch in his throat as they touched. She smiled at the sensation, giggling into the deepening kiss and parting her teeth to allow him access.

She expected him to deepen the urgency of the kiss, but he continued his gentle massage of her mouth, their tongues sensually exploring each other. They had all night and into the morning, and he intended to use every minute of it. He brought his hands to her neck, gently caressing her cheeks as he continued his slow, long, soft kisses.

He turned her towards the bed as her hands made their way to his waistband. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, her hands like fire when they brushed against his bare skin. She allowed one finger to slip below the elastic of his boxers and he bucked his hips into her at the sensation. Smiling once again into their kisses, she ran her hands up the back of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it on the floor next to her dress.

She pressed her bare breasts against his chest as he ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm and back up her side, stopping just short of her left breast. "No fair teasing," she pouted between kisses, and pressed herself tighter to him. "Just wait," he said as his tongue gently brushed her neck. She shivered at the sensation.

Her hands worked at his belt buckle as his fingers gently cupped her breast. He kissed her again, rolling her hardening nipple between his fingers. She opened his belt, discarding it on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and reached down to cup his hardened cock through his pants. He again thrust towards her, squeezing her breast and calling out her name. "Just wait," she teased, unbuttoning his pants and making quick work of them.

The two of them stood for a few seconds, naked except for her thong and his boxers, looking into each other's eyes, her hands moving to his neck and his to her waist. They had a history and they loved each other, though neither would ever speak the words. They were, as each had said, "so not good at that." But they each knew how the other felt and they wouldn't have it any other way.

He gently laid her on the bed, peeling off her shoes and then brushing the hair from her face. He kissed the scar on her arm, an angry reminder of how he had almost lost her. His eyes flashed with the terror he had felt the day she had been taken. Fiona reached for him, pulling him down for a desperately passionate kiss. "I'm still here, Michael," she reminded him. His hands began to explore her body as she reached for his boxers, which quickly joined the rest of their clothing on the floor.

He leaned down to kiss her again, content to feel her next to him, not feeling the need to rush anything. He wanted her and she wanted him and they both wanted it to last. Fiona let her hands wander down his body, teasing his nipples in the way she knew he loved. She continued her way down his sides, tracing random patterns all along his tanned, toned frame. He relished her touch, bringing himself closer to her side.

Michael's breath quickened as Fiona's small hands traveled from his hips to his penis. He was already so hard for her as she gently stroked him. He kissed her deeply on the mouth before moving to her jawline as she continued stroking him. She knew just how to drive him wild, her hands gently encircling his shaft, then barely touching him as her fingers swirled around his swollen tip. She knew his body better than he knew it himself, and she smiled as she felt him pulse in her hands. She lightened her grip and smiled as her eyes met his.

His mouth worked its way down her soft skin, peppering her with kisses along her neck, shoulders, collarbone, between her breasts. Michael took one hard nipple in his mouth, his fingers caressing the other as Fiona arched her back into his touch. He teased her nipple with his tongue, alternating from left to right. He smiled as he heard her begin to moan under his touch.

Fiona ran her hands up Michael's back, lightly scratching with her fingernails, trying to pull him closer to her. He continued teasing, sucking, and nipping at her breasts as his hand made its way down her body. His touch gave her goose bumps as his fingertips grazed her stomach, working his way down to her hips. He paused on her thigh, tickling her as he intensified his mouth's efforts on her breasts. She giggled and moaned all at the same time.

He could barely wait any longer, but he forced himself to maintain his slow pace as he ran his thumb under the waistband of her thong, his fingers stretching to caress her through the thin fabric between her legs. She was already dripping wet for him, and as always when it came to Fiona, Michael found himself reaching new heights of excitement. She was moaning and writhing under him and he knew he had to have her soon.

Her thong hit the floor before she even realized he was taking it off of her and she felt him moving on top of her. His erection, as hard as she had ever felt it, pressed against her thigh as he kissed her once again, his fingers still playing between her legs. He teased but stopped short of entering her, and he could tell she was growing frustrated as he intensified his kisses, their tongues urgently mingling with one another.

He smiled as her hips lifted ever so slightly, trying to draw him inside. "Patience, Fi," he teased, to which she replied, "Michael, please." "Please what, Fi?" he asked, and at that second he slipped his middle finger inside her, his thumb caressing her clit at the same time. He could tell she was getting close as she writhed under him, repeatedly moaning, "Oh, Michael, yes." He pulled back to watch her face as she reached for him. He knew her body better than she did, and when he felt the first pulses of her orgasm he expertly slipped another finger inside her, continuing to massage her clit with his thumb. He smiled as her moans became quicker and more heated, quickening the pace of his fingers pumping in and out of her.

Just as she thought she couldn't stand anymore, he stroked her one more time and she came harder than she had since their time in Ireland. She screamed his name as he felt her pulse around him, and he stroked her face, smoothing her sweat-soaked hair away as she clung to his upper arms. When he felt her last pulse, he quickly curled his fingers up, caressing her g-spot as he continued stroking her clit. She came again, faster and harder than she could ever imagine. As her screams died down she looked into his eyes.

"Michael, please," she said, and he asked what she wanted. "I want to make you cum," she replied, reaching between his legs as he moved from her side to bring his body fully over hers. Her touches were gentle and caressing as she looked into his eyes. Her hands left his shaft to trace small circles over his tip once again, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer. She pulled him down against her, wrapping her hands around his back and kissing him with all the passion she felt for him.

His tongue probed her mouth, showing her what was yet to come when he entered her. She shifted her hips, grinding into him, and he groaned with the pleasure of her body against his. The tip of his erection touched her wet entrance as she opened her legs, and they moaned into each other's mouths at the sensation.

"Don't move, Fi," he instructed. "But Michael, I can't wait much longer," she replied.

She continued rocking her hips against him, bending her legs and trying to draw him deep inside her. And still he held back, gently brushing his swollen cock against her clit, coming ever so close to entering her but not giving in to his desire yet. He relished in the tension of the anticipation. They both knew it was going to feel so, so good, and they wanted it to last as long as possible.

With every touch of his tip against her they shuddered together. He called her name and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he looked deep into them and gently eased inside her, stopping only when he could go no further. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him. He filled her like no other man could, and she gently lifted her hips to try to draw him in even deeper.

He slowly drew back, feeling her starting to tense around him. "You're so hot, Fi," he said against her mouth as his lips caressed her once more. "Harder, Michael," she begged. He smiled and replied, "Not just yet, not just yet." They rocked together a little longer, as Michael slipped fully into her, grinding against her to brush her clit then pulling back before she reached another orgasm. He pulled almost fully out and barely entered her again, quickly pulling almost fully out again. She looked into his eyes as he rested with just his tip inside her again, and she smiled as he shifted his weight from his elbows to his hands. Fiona knew Michael so well that she knew he was about to quicken the pace.

"What do you want Fi?" he asked as he saw her smile. "Fuck me hard, Michael," she replied, knowing that was what he wanted too. "Do you want to cum again?" he asked as he slammed into her. She tried to reply, but all that came out was a high-pitched moan of pleasure. He smiled at the knowledge that he was fast driving her over the edge again, and pulled all the way out before slamming back into her, giving her what she asked for. He continued his rhythm, fast, hard, and strong, until he felt her start to pulse around him. "Look at me, Fi," he said, and she complied.

Fiona's orgasm washed over her again. Michael felt her shudder and pulse under and around him, and waited a few seconds before resuming his frantic pace. He was very close himself and didn't want to waste another second. They still had all night, and he planned to spend every minute naked with Fiona next to, on top of, or under him.

Michael's pace quickened as Fiona writhed under him; her hips rising to meet his and rocking back and forth in the way she knew drove him wild. It was her turn to smile as she saw the telltale look in Michael's eyes that meant his own orgasm was very close at hand. "You like that Michael?" she asked as she rotated her hips one last time. His reply was lost in their screams as he made one last deep plunge into her, hitting her g-spot and clit simultaneously and cumming inside her as she pulsed around him one more time.

He rolled her over on top of him, still inside her, as their breathing stilled. He kissed her eyelids as she recovered from her own orgasm, and she pouted as his erection slid out of her. "There will be more Fi," he promised. "I know, Michael," she replied.

She was his, and he was hers, and even if they never said the words, they both knew it. There were still hours until morning and Gilroy's call, and they spent those hours wrapped around each other, joining together hard and fast, followed by long, slow, sweet caresses.

And when the phone call woke him and he slipped outside to take it, she went after him. And unlike the past, he followed her back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wasn't going to write a second chapter to this, but since my first-ever reviewer asked… (Thank you for the kind reviews!) That and I'm about to be buried under another 2 feet of snow so I've got a LOT of time on my hands. This picks up just before Chapter 1 ended.

I have an idea for another chapter, so there is likely to be one more after this. If you want there to be one, of course, ;)

Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

************

Michael awoke to the sound of the ringing phone. After he and Fiona had completely exhausted—and satisfied—themselves in the early hours of the morning he had grabbed the hotel phone and a robe and placed them alongside the bed, knowing Gilroy's call would come early.

Fiona stretched next to him, her hand grazing his chest. He laughed as he realized she had, as usual, managed to wrap herself in almost all of the bed sheet as they slept curled up together. His body still tingled with the memory of the amazing sex they had shared.

At the second ring of the phone he rose, pulled on the robe, and tiptoed out to the balcony so as to avoid waking Fiona. He took a glance at the beautiful sight of her lounging in the bed they had shared before answering the phone. Gilroy affirmed what Michael already knew, that his activities in Little Dominica had been watched.

Fiona opened her eyes as Michael turned away and closed the balcony door. Her body was still on fire, the touch of his hands very fresh in her memory. The sheets smelled like him and she pressed her face into his pillow and inhaled his scent. It was more than enough to make her want him again.

Just as Gilroy was about to ask Michael for a meeting, the balcony door opened and Fiona—wearing only the bed sheet—walked up behind him. Her arms wrapped around Michael's waist and she pressed her cheek against his back, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Her right hand traveled down to Michael's thigh, just barely brushing across the front of his robe. She heard him say, "I'd love to, but…" and she knew he wanted her again too.

Fiona brought her right hand up to meet her left, both of them held firmly by Michael's free hand. She slowly started walking backwards, alternately pressing her cheek and her chin against Michael's shoulder. He offered no resistance, giving her hand a squeeze as she reached the door and headed back to the bed. He hung up and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning, Fi," he said, hanging up the phone and taking a drink from the water bottle he'd left on the table in the room, "are you hungry?"

"Oh I'm hungry, Michael, but not for food," Fiona said, seductively brushing her fingers through her hair, letting the bed sheet fall partly away from her body.

"You have something else in mind?" Michael asked.

She extended her index finger, beckoning him over to her side. He placed the water bottle back on the table and laid the phone next to it before slowly making his way across the room to where she stood. She was beautiful. And she was his. They may not be good at the relationship game but it was clear that no other man would ever have her, and no other woman would ever have him.

Michael stopped just short of her, bending forward and lightly pressing a kiss to her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair. He lingered there for a second, and when he pulled back the tenderness in his eyes made Fiona almost want to cry. She could definitely get used to their new normal.

She reached out and ran her fingers over his chest as he put one hand on her hip, gathering the sheet up in his fingers until he found her bare skin. Fiona placed the palm of her hand over his heart, closing her eyes and drawing her breaths in time with his heartbeats. They stood together for a few minutes, their deep breaths the only sounds in the room.

Fiona opened her eyes, looking up into Michael's face with a questioning expression. "What Fi?" Michael asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"How much time do we have Michael?" Fiona whispered back.

Michael smiled and said, "No need to worry, I've booked us another night."

This was better than Fiona could have ever imagined, and the realization of what he was saying made her feel giddy like a schoolgirl. There was no need to rush. And she had plans.

Fiona pushed the robe back, exposing Michael's shoulder. She took a step forward, his hand still on her hip, and placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. His other hand gently cradled the back of her head, drawing her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed against his chest as her free hand moved to the belt on his robe. In one quick motion it was open and she noticed he hadn't bothered putting his boxers back on before taking Gilroy's call.

His breathing quickened as her hands slid down his stomach to his thighs, the robe falling to the ground. She leaned up towards him, pausing just before their lips touched. Her hands moved a fraction of an inch to rest on either side of him, her fingernails lightly brushing his balls. His whole body shuddered and she heard him moan, their lips barely brushing against each other.

"Fi," he whispered, making her smile as she teased; "Now it's my turn Michael."

He started to grow hard into her hands and she cupped him with one hand, her other hand expertly massaging his balls. He moved in for a kiss, pulling the sheet off of her and tossing it aside. She stroked and massaged his balls and his penis as he groaned with pleasure into her mouth.

She backed him up towards the bed and deepened her kisses. Her tongue teased him, swirling around and around his mouth as she mimicked the action with her hands around his hardening erection. Her tongue slowly grazed the tip of his tongue as her fingers gently found the tip of his penis. He groaned and leaned into her hands, aching at her touch.

There was more urgency in their movements this time as Fiona pushed him back onto the bed. He watched as she climbed up next to him, blazing a trail of kisses from his hip up to his neck as her hands made their way back towards his hard shaft. He reached for her breast as she hooked one of her legs over one of his. She kissed him deeply on the mouth as her stroking became faster. She was driving him wild, and she relished the feel of his hips writhing with each stroke of her hand.

Fiona repositioned herself, straddling Michael's legs, her hands and mouth never leaving his body. She wanted him inside her again but she wanted something else first. She broke away from their kiss and looked into Michael's eyes. Slowly she kissed her way down his body, her tongue teasing each of his nipples before she continued past his belly button. She kissed across his waist and down to his thighs.

Michael wove his fingers into her hair. "Do it Fi," he moaned. He knew she liked to be in control so he resisted the urge to guide her head to his waiting cock. She was more than capable and he knew it would be worth the wait.

Fiona looked up into his eyes, licked her lips, and gently but firmly placed her hands at the base of his cock. Her tongue darted out, barely touching his tip. She swirled around and around, her hands gently squeezing and massaging him. His breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her lips around his tip, her tongue continuing to trace circles.

Her mouth was so warm it drove Michael to new heights of arousal. He started to lift his hips to bring himself deeper into her mouth but stopped himself, letting her set the pace and do as she pleased. It always ended up feeling better than he could have imagined.

She reached down to cup his balls as she slowly took his whole cock into her mouth. She could feel him shudder as her tongue caressed the length of his shaft. She slowly worked her way into a rhythm, sliding her lips up to his tip, working her way halfway down his shaft, and pulling him fully out again as her tongue kept contact with his tip. His moans made her so wet she was almost dripping.

Michael watched as she took him in her mouth again, caressing with her tongue and stroking with her lips. She hummed and it nearly drove him over the edge. She kept her rhythm until she felt him pulse. She wanted to make him cum but he called out to her.

"Fi, please… not yet."

"You have something else in mind, Michael?"

She pressed one last gentle kiss to his tip and climbed back up the bed to him. He quickly flipped her over, his mouth instantly moving to her breast as she squirmed on the bed under him. Her hands moved to his head, gently massaging behind his ears. She never understood why he liked her touch there so much, but back when she knew him as Michael McBride he had told her it was one of his favorite spots for her to touch.

Michael quickly kissed his way down her body, pausing at all the spots he knew drove her wild. His tongue blazed a trail from her hip to her thigh as he settled between her legs. His thumb gently probed her wet pussy as his tongue found her clit, gently caressing it. She moved her hips into his touch, repeatedly moaning, "Yes" as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He put his hands under her thighs, kissing her on each one before opening his mouth and probing her wet core with his tongue. She rocked her hips against him, her moans becoming more urgent. He kissed her clit, gently sucking and nipping at it before caressing it with his tongue again.

Fiona was getting close, her hands clasped behind Michael's head to draw him closer to her. His mouth continued to stimulate her clit as his fingers stroked her, pumping in and out as he felt the first waves of her orgasm begin. He slowed down enough to let her settle a little before quickening his pace, driving her further into ecstasy. His tongue circled her clit before flicking over it repeatedly, each touch causing her to shudder.

"Oh Michael," she moaned, "you're so good…" The rest of her words were overtaken by her scream as his fingers pushed fully into her wetness and his lips clamped firmly but gently around her clit. He felt her pulse against his fingers and when he felt her orgasm starting to subside he turned his hand over, bending his fingers to stroke her g-spot. His tongue brushed over her clit again as she came a second time.

He kissed his way back up her body as she caught her breath. He whispered, "Fi, I want to cum in your mouth."

"You can, Michael, but not yet," she replied. "I want to feel you inside me first."

He knew he was getting very close, he had almost cum right along with her second orgasm, so he wasted no time in easing his erection inside her. She ground her hips against his, forcefully meeting his every stroke with one of her own. He looked into her eyes at the moment he was deepest inside her, and noticed the smile on her lips. "What are you smiling about?" he teased. She pulled him down, kissing him, her tongue forcefully stroking his.

Fiona could tell he wouldn't last much longer, so she stilled her hips under him and called his name. When he paused and looked at her she said, "Come up here Michael." He positioned the pillows under her head, pulled out of her, and made his way up her body, his hands cupping and stroking her breasts before he settled with his cock at her lips.

Her tongue darted towards his throbbing tip as her hands fondled his balls. He stroked her earlobes gently as she opened her lips and took him in her mouth. A spasm of satisfaction shook his body as she slowly and expertly pumped him in and out of her mouth.

Michael reached behind him to find her clit, relishing in the feel of her gasp as he stroked it while his cock was fully in her mouth. She gave his balls a firm, gentle squeeze, something she knew would help drive him over the edge.

She could feel it was time—for both him and her—and she stroked him slowly once more before quickening her efforts. His fingers brushed her clit, working her into a frenzy as he throbbed one last time and came into her mouth as she came herself. Her tongue circled his tip one last time before he pulled out of her. His favorite part was watching her as she smiled, looked into his eyes, and swallowed what he had left in her mouth.

He quickly stood up, laughing as she pouted over his body leaving hers. He retrieved the sheet from the floor and returned to her side, covering them both as he pulled her close to him. She draped her leg over his hip, drawing him even closer as she leaned up to brush a tender kiss on his lips.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Fi?"

"I'd like some breakfast now."

He laughed, pulling her in for another tender kiss before reaching into the night table for the room service menu. They weren't leaving this room—or getting dressed—until they absolutely had to. He ordered her favorite Spanish omelet—egg whites only—and some other food for himself. They shared it in bed, naked and ready for the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK here we go; this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I'd love to keep them in this hotel room forever but I also want to remain as true to the show as possible so we all know that's not realistic.

THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! I love writing and it's great to know that people like reading what I write.

************

After breakfast they lounged together, kissing and fondling each other, just enjoying being together without the usual distractions of a job, or Sam, or Madeline, or some old "friend" coming back to haunt them. Fiona insisted they get out of the room to allow the maid to clean, so they had jumped into swimsuits and slipped down to the pool for an hour, lounging wrapped around each other inside a cabana.

Their hands and lips gently and sensually caressed each other's body, the thin fabric of their swimsuits providing little barrier to their explorations. There wasn't an inch of the other's body that they didn't know intimately, yet each touch ignited a spark within them as if it was the first time.

When they returned to the room they were quickly in each other's arms again, barely making it to the bed before driving each other over the edge. The rest of the morning into afternoon was spent that way. They made use of everything in the room—the couch, the table, the shower, even the sink—but Michael drew the line at the balcony. Despite Fi's promise to make it the best yet, he decided it wouldn't be good for them to be arrested for public indecency. Eventually Fi had to agree with him.

They ordered a room service dinner, sensually feeding each other. "Thank you, Michael," Fi said as she kissed his fingers after he fed her a strawberry, "this has been an incredible day."

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "You're welcome, Fi. And we still have tonight." Their cell phones had been turned off for almost a full 24 hours, something they hadn't ever done before. And neither even considered turning them back on yet.

After dinner they stretched out on the bed, her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, their legs intertwined. She tilted her head and kissed his chin, tracing his lips with her finger. He kissed her finger before taking her hand in his and pressing it over his heart. They napped together, feeling completely relaxed for the first time since Michael's return to Miami.

Michael awoke an hour later, smiling at the sight of Fiona snuggled up against him, her body half draped over his. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent as he resumed stroking her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he wondered what she was dreaming about as a small smile graced her lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, careful not to wake her since he was enjoying watching her so much.

Eventually Fiona began to stir. She remembered where she was, reaching for Michael's free hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. She snuggled in closer, drawing her body fully over his and adjusting the sheet so it did not fall between them. His arms closed around her back, squeezing her tightly, tenderly drawing her closer to him.

She sighed deeply, still not quite believing that Michael had planned the incredible day they'd spent together. They each knew how the other felt, even though the words would never be spoken. There were other ways to show their commitment, and in that kind of communication Fiona Glenanne and Michael Westen were experts.

His hands gently massaged her back as she lifted her head to look at him. "Hi, Fi," he said, and she replied, "Hello, Michael." He pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes as she did the same and they sighed together.

When he pulled his lips away she drew her body up along his, reveling in the feel of her bare skin against his. She tenderly brushed her lips against his as he moved his hands into her hair. He gently returned her kiss, careful not to escalate things. Their time in this hotel room was coming to an end and though it remained unspoken, they both wanted this time to be slow and sweet without any of the urgency that each of their prior couplings had contained.

Fiona liked it hot and hard, but she was almost in tears at the realization that Michael could read her body so well. He always knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it and as a small tear escaped her eyes she looked at Michael, shocked to see a small tear escape his eyes too. They smiled and each reached out to brush the tear away from the other. He kissed her cheek and she did the same to him.

He drew her close as they sighed together again, their lips pressing together repeatedly in tender kisses, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her back. They continued kissing, slowly and gently, for hours. Every so often their hands massaged each other's body but they mainly concentrated on their kisses. Neither had had a good old-fashioned makeout session in years.

Michael's hand caressed Fiona's face, gently stroking her cheek as they continued their sensual kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair as she slowly extended her tongue, running it along his top lip, gently massaging. He sighed as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it.

They resumed their tender kissing, their passion building at a slow pace. His tongue lightly flicked over her lips a few times, making her shudder. Her fingers began to massage his neck as he lightly cupped her breast, gently squeezing but careful not to change the slow pace they had set. Their bodies were on fire and moving together and it was perfect.

"Fi," he whispered against her lips, "have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"You may have mentioned it," she whispered back, kissing him again, "but I was probably too busy focusing on how hot _you_ are."

He had been growing hard for a while and she lightly brushed her hips against his as their kisses grew a bit harder. He smiled as he sensed how wet she was, content to let her set the pace, enjoying every hot minute of it.

Her tongue repeatedly traced his lips as he casually ran his finger across her nipples, alternating left to right. He heard her breath catch in her throat and he stopped, not wanting to push things too fast. She smiled as she realized that once again, he knew exactly what she wanted.

His tongue gently traced her lips and then paused, waiting as her tongue gently reached out, resting when their tips met. They lightly brushed against one another a few times before pulling back and then meeting again. Michael almost had to scream at the sensuality of it all.

Their tongues continued their intimate dance as her hands traced patterns all over his body. He rubbed her back, tickling all the spots he knew she liked.

She deepened her kisses, letting him know she was almost ready. Her body rubbed against his, making his erection harder against her thigh and she sighed contentedly. She slowly ground her hips into him, spreading her legs around his waist and resting there.

He gently flipped her over so she was under him, leaning in and stroking her tongue with his. He rocked his hips against hers, gently reminding her of what was to come. Her hands lazily roamed all over his body, caressing and kneading all of his sensitive spots.

Michael broke away from their kisses, looking into Fiona's eyes and smoothing her tousled hair. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and her chin before moving to her neck, his tongue gently reaching out to caress her skin with each kiss.

She was wet and aching, ready for him but loving the slow build of their encounter. He pressed his lips against the scar on her arm and she cradled the back of his head, her fingers gently stroking to remind him that she was alive and whole as she kissed his forehead.

He leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, his hand caressing and kneading the other as he sensed her readiness for him to take her. She moaned her pleasure, looking at him and saying, "Michael, you're such a good lover."

He leaned up to brush a gentle kiss across her lips, whispering into her mouth, "All for you, Fi."

Michael returned his attention to her breasts, firmly grasping her hard nipple in his mouth and teasing her with his tongue. Her hands grasped his head, drawing him against her more forcefully as her hips rocked underneath him.

He knew she was ready, and he also knew she wanted them to be kissing when he entered her, so he shifted his hips and gently nudged her legs fully apart so she was open and ready for him. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she looked into his eyes and smiled. She was wet and he could feel the heat emanating from her body as he moved into position.

His tip was throbbing for her as he pressed it against her thigh, slowly running it up to the wetness between her legs. He leaned in to her, not yet entering, as he pressed tiny kisses on her lips. She lifted her hips to brush against him again, stopping just as she felt his tip against her pussy.

They sighed together, the hours they'd spent working up to this point running through their minds. They both relished the memories, knowing this would be a night neither would ever forget.

Fiona's hands kneaded his back, moving down toward his waist and never leaving his skin. He kissed her again, his tongue brushing hers, then pulled away to look at the beautiful woman under him. She smiled and nodded, giving him permission to enter her. He leaned down for another slow, deep kiss as he shifted his hips one final time, their moans mingling as his tip pressed more urgently against her dripping entrance.

He drew back until he almost completely broke contact with her before slowly sliding into her as his tongue simultaneously slid into her mouth. She clenched around him and they both moaned at the feeling.

They whispered to each other as he rested inside her, calling each other's name and speaking other words of affection and satisfaction. He very slowly pumped in and out of her, sometimes entering her fully and sometimes plunging in halfway before drawing himself out again. She cried his name as he continued his slow caress of her.

Michael pulled away from their kisses, straightening his arms and looking down to watch as he entered her again. She picked up her head to watch too, and the sight made both of them shudder. He stroked her a few times before returning his lips to hers, their kisses growing in heat as his pumping became faster.

"Please, Michael," Fiona moaned. He moved inside her again as he felt the beginnings of her orgasm.

She was writhing under him, not able to stay still any longer, each movement bringing them both closer to climax. He smoothed her sweat-soaked hair from her face, kissing her again before throwing it into high gear.

He sensually pulled his erection completely out of her, waiting for the pout he knew would form on her lips. When he saw it he leaned in, kissed it away, and drove into her with all the force he had been holding back for the past few hours. She screamed as she came instantly.

Michael continued pumping in and out of her as she pulsed around him, making her cum again two more times without any break. "Oh Fi, Oh God Fi," he screamed as he plunged into her one more time, their screams mixing together as they both came one more time.

He gently lowered himself back onto her, both of them trembling as they came down from their orgasms. She reached for him, drawing his mouth to hers once again, laughing as his fingers tickled behind her knee.

"You're incredible, Fi," he said, sitting up and drawing her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back as she drew closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You always know what I want, Michael, that was amazing," she replied, rubbing her hips against his. They laid their heads on each other's shoulder, occasionally turning their heads to share a gentle but passionate kiss.

They rested like that until their breathing and their heartbeats returned to normal. Michael pulled Fiona down and covered them with a sheet. They had said it all and more over the past day, expressing their love and commitment in a more certain way than any words ever could. Eventually they fell into a deep sleep, completely satisfied, and spent the night curled up together, never breaking contact.

The next morning as they gathered their belongings and prepared to return—somewhat reluctantly—to the real world, Fiona gently grabbed Michael's arm.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Fi?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not wasting another hotel room."

He smiled and pulled her close for another kiss. "Anything for you, Fi."

For the first time in the history of their relationship, Fiona believed he truly would do anything for her.

************

OK that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'll get the inspiration for another story but with a new episode tonight you never know!

Now I need to go take a cold shower…

Ciao for now!!


End file.
